Nowhere to Run
by PilotArcher
Summary: Complete. Sequel to Inside and Out. Anakin is severely injured while in battle. With no way of transport or communication, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan are stranded while Anakin's condition worsens. Will Anakin survive? *New Ending* (I would recommend reading Inside and Out first, though you don't have to.)
1. Protection

_This takes place 2 years after Inside and Out._

 ** _Protection_**

Anakin and Ahsoka were fighting back to back, lightsabers flashing with plasma as they weaved around them, deflecting blaster fire from the Separatist battle droids. The droids were coming at them, shooting relentlessly. Clones fired from above, in hidden sniper nests, defending their General and Commander as best they could. Droid after droid was taken down, but more kept coming.

"Copper, no!" Rex yelled from his nest, watching in horror as Copper, a newer clone, was attacked from behind by a super battle droid. The droid hurled a bomb down and it exploded in a huge cloud of fire. The world seemed to be in slow motion for that moment. Down below, Anakin watched in horror as the bomb was tossed.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and pushed Ahsoka roughly, frantically, down, not wanting to relive that horrible moment years ago when he thought he had lost his Padawan. He covered her small frame with his body, making sure her head was covered. Ahsoka wasn't sure how he managed to do all this in a few seconds, but she was grateful for the protection. The bomb detonated. Searing heat was mostly what Ahsoka felt, besides her Master's weight on top of her and a stinging on the right side of her forehead.

The droids were blasted to pieces; shrapnel flew everywhere. Suddenly, silence. Ahsoka moved her Master's arms off and lifted her head. She pressed her hand to her forehead and her fingers came away sticky with blood.

"Master?" Ahsoka questioned. She momentarily forgot the cut on her forehead when there was no reply. She pushed his body off of hers. "Master!" she got to her knees and bent over his form, now lying on his back. "Anakin!" Ahsoka knew she wasn't supposed to call him that, but it seemed appropriate. She shook his shoulders. No response. She placed a hand on his chest; she could feel a weak heartbeat. Good, he was alive. It was then she noticed Anakin's face, covered in blood. His hair was tinted red. Ahsoka placed her hand on his head and felt a large gash and something hard and hot - metal? Ahsoka jerked her hand back, to avoid being burned.

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran over, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Master Kenobi! Where in the universe have you been?" Ahsoka asked, trying to call on some of the attitude that had earned her the name "Snips".

"Hey, watch the tone." he scolded as he knelt. "What happened?"

"He - he saved me. A bomb came out of nowhere. He threw me down and - and covered me. Now he's unconscious." Ahsoka stuttered.

"Yes, I can see that. I'm assuming the blood is from a head wound?"

"Yeah. I felt it." she held up a blood-covered hand. "I think he has shrapnel stuck in his skull. I felt something hard."

"Oh boy. We'd best get him back to the ship." Obi-Wan slid his arms under Anakin's unconscious form and stood, the younger man in his arms. He grunted and staggered. "This was a lot easier when he was nine."

Captain Rex ran forward. "General Kenobi - !"

Obi-Wan cut him off. "Rex, we'll talk later. For know, we need to get back to Coruscant. Skywalker's unconscious and bleeding from a head wound. Round up your men and get back to your ships." Obi-Wan continued on, towards the ship, Ahsoka following quickly behind. They boarded their transport, and Obi-Wan headed for the medbay. "Ahsoka, go fire up the ship." he ordered as he laid Anakin on a cot.

"But," Ahsoka started to protest before Obi-Wan silenced her with a glare. "Alright, I'm going." she walked towards the cockpit. Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin, who hadn't changed much, except for the steady flow of blood from his head, which coated his hair and face. Obi-Wan began to wipe it away with a cloth, going over his mouth and nose first, so he wouldn't choke if it were to go down his throat. The ship rose into the air smoothly, gaining altitude slowly but surely.

Suddenly, something slammed into the outside of the ship. A frantic voice came from the cockpit. Ahsoka.

"Master Kenobi! We're taking fire!"

Obi-Wan leapt up to get to the small weapons system, but it was too late. The ship plummeted to the ground, hitting hard. Obi-Wan fell, hitting his head against the bulkhead. Moments passed before he was able to regain balance enough to stand. Ahsoka entered the medbay, looking shaken.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?!" she glanced at the bruise on his temple.

"Yes. Ahsoka, we have to get out of here. The Separatists know where we are. We have to hide."

"What about Anakin - uh, Master Skywalker?"

"I'll carry him. Get a medkit and some survival packs. We have to leave this place."

Ahsoka scrambled to do his bidding. The trio, one unconscious and two very well aware of their surroundings, proceeded down the ramp. It was nearing dusk as they walked down the ramp.

"Where to now?" Ahsoka asked as she shouldered the survival packs.

"I have no idea. Let's see if we can find a cave in those rock formations." Obi-Wan pointed to a blur on the horizon.

"We have a long way to go." Ahsoka sighed and readjusted the packs.

"Then let's get started."

...

 _So, for anyone rereading this, I did a revamp. I remembered how I didn't readress Copper after the first chapter like I had planned, and I didn't want to add another chapter, so this is what I came up with! First-time readers: just ignore that._

 _If you think Obi-Wan couldn't carry Anakin like that, think again! Have you seen the Greatest Showman? Remember the part where Barnum carries Carlisle? So, yeah, it's totally possible._

 _Why didn't Obi-Wan use the Force to carry him, you ask?_

 _Because, and I Googled this, it takes great concentration to use the Force, and Obi-Wan's mind was all scrambled and frantic from the battle. (He doesn't show it though, does he?)_

 _So please, don't flame me over this small part, or any other part, really._

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Master Kenobi

_Ahsoka will be removing the shrapnel from Anakin's head in this chapter, but you will be waiting outside with Obi-Wan, so it won't be too graphic._

 ** _"Master Kenobi"_**

The trio finally located a cave. Obi-Wan had built a fire while Ahsoka had tended to Anakin. The blood had been wiped from his face, though not much could be done about his hair. Ahsoka had loosely bandaged the gash, though the shrapnel was still in the wound.

"Master Kenobi, should I take the shrapnel out of his head now?" Ahsoka asked, coming and crouching next to Obi-Wan, who was sitting on his heels near the fire.

"Uh, yes. I think I will step outside now." Obi-Wan stood and walked outside. He didn't like 'surgical procedures' as he called things like Ahsoka was about to do. Ahsoka returned to her Master's side. She wasn't squeamish like Master Kenobi was about these things. She pulled a pair of tweezers from the medpac and knelt over Anakin's head.

Outside, Obi-Wan leaned against the rock around the cave entrance. He very much did not like surgical procedures, for he did not enjoy pain. How Ahsoka was planning to remove the piece of metal, he did not know, but she hoped he did it fast. His musings were interrupted by a pained cry and a "Master!" from Ahsoka. He ran back inside. Ahsoka was kneeling next to her Master's head, holding a blood-covered piece of shrapnel between the twin edges of a pair of tweezers, and Anakin was awake with a grimace on his face. Fresh blood was pouring out of the gash, coating his hair and face once again.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, kneeling beside him and moving to wipe the blood away.

"H-he-y-y, Ma-ste-r-r." Anakin struggled to say. He pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. "Oh, w-what h-app-ene-d?" he asked, putting a hand to his head.

"Don't touch-" Ahsoka tried to prevent Anakin from touching his wound, but it was too late. Anakin's gloved fingers came away sticky and red. He rolled his eyes.

"W-wh-at h-a-ve I g-gotten my s-s-elf in-t-to t-this t-time?" he asked as he wiped his hand on his already dirt and blood-stained tunic.

"You saved me from an explosion. You got part of a clanker stuck in your head." Ahsoka held up the piece of metal. Anakin grimaced.

"Ouch." he said.

"Master, I have to close the wound on your head. I have to put you out now." Ahsoka said, reaching over and pulling an anesthetic + numbing agent syringe out of the medpac. Obi-Wan looked away while Ahsoka pressed the syringe into her Master's neck. He wasn't too fond of needles either. "Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked once Anakin had regained the state of unconsciousness.

"Yes, young one. I'm fine. I think I will step outside again." Obi-Wan stood and departed again. Ahsoka quickly pushed Anakin down to lie on the ground so she could stitch the gash closed easier. She quickly completed the task, then went to get Obi-Wan.

"I'm finished, Master Kenobi. You can come in now." Ahsoka returned to her Master's side as quickly as she had left, then wet a cloth from one of the canteens. Obi-Wan reentered the cave to find Ahsoka gently washing the blood from Anakin's face. "What do we do now? I'm sure the Separatists are looking for us." she asked Obi-Wan, never once looking up from Anakin.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. Somehow we will have to fix the ship. All communications are jammed. I already tried contacting Rex."

"Won't the ship be guarded?" Ahsoka asked grimly, wrapping a bandage around Skywalker's head.

"Most likely, unless they haven't found it yet." Obi-Wan replied, sitting down next to Ahsoka and resting his chin in his hand.

"What about Master Skywalker? Our supplies are limited. I don't know how long they will last." Ahsoka indicated the medpac and the survival kits.

"I don't know. Somehow we have to get a communication back to Coruscant." Kenobi said, hoping that was reassuring enough for the sixteen-year-old apprentice.

"It doesn't seem like there is a lot of hope." Ahsoka said.

 _Meanwhile, in space._

Rex piloted the transport ship into the landing bay of Jedi Cruiser _Endeavor._ Jedi General Plo Koon met the what was left of the battered clone company.

"What happened? Where is Kenobi, Skywalker and Ahsoka?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he wore.

"A droid threw a detonator after it ambushed one of my men and took over his sniper nest and it hit very close to where General Skywalker and Commander Tano were fighting. I was unaware of where General Kenobi was at the time, sir. General Skywalker was hit while defending Commander Tano, and he now suffers from a serious head wound. They tried to escape, but they're still down there!" Rex explained. "We can go rescue him, right?"

"I have to get permission from the Council first, but, if they agree, we can." Plo answered, then turned on his heel to comm the Jedi Council. He returned momentarily. "Good news, Rex. We can go rescue them."

...

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Remember?

_1 review? Surely you guys can do better. Anyhow, enjoy the next chapter!_

 _ **Remember?**_

"Ahsoka?" Anakin awoke from his state of unconsciousness and pushed himself into a sitting position then gasped at the pain in his head. His Padawan's head popped up from the blanket she had been sleeping on.

"Master?" she asked, getting up to sit by his side.

"Where am I and why does my head hurt so much?" Anakin asked, hunching over to rest his forehead between his knees. Ahsoka's eyebrow markings knit together in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Ahsoka asked, scuffing her booted toes in the dirt. Anakin lifted his head.

"Uh, no." he replied. "Do we have any painkillers?" he asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his head.

"Don't touch it, Master." Ahsoka ordered as she rummaged through the medpac for pain meds. "Here." she passed the medicine to him, then got up to find Obi-Wan. He was still sleeping. "Master Kenobi?" she asked, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking. Obi-Wan rolled over and groaned.

"I'm too old for this." he said as he pushed himself to sit.

"You're thirty-seven years old. That's not old." she retorted with an eye roll. Obi-Wan scowled.

"How do you know how old I am?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have a problem. Master Skywalker doesn't remember anything." she said, moving away from Obi-Wan so he could stand. She stood.

"I think he will be alright. Merely a side effect from the anaesthetic you gave him earlier. His memory should return in a few days." he explained, running tired hands through his tousled hair, sweeping it out of his face to stick up at odd angles. He pushed himself to kneel on one knee before standing fully upright. He crossed the cave to Anakin, who had taken his pain meds and had his head between his knees again, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. "Anakin." Obi-Wan said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hnnnnn." Anakin groaned, not lifting his head. "What?"

"Your memory should return in a few days time." Obi-Wan said, crouching to sit on his heels. "What's wrong?"

"Hnnnn." came the sullen reply. Obi-Wan reached a hand out to tip Anakin's head up by his chin. Anakin jerked his chin out Obi-Wan's grasp and scowled. "I'm not your Padawan. You don't have to treat me like a child."

"When you act like a child, I have every right to treat you as one." Obi-Wan replied sternly. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"My head is killing me." Anakin replied. "The painkiller isn't working."

Ahsoka butted in. "It won't work for about half an hour, Master. Give it time. Be patient."

"Hard to be patient when you have a headache the size of Coruscant, Padawan." Anakin replied, rubbing his temples. Ahsoka frowned.

"Oh."

"So, is anyone going to fill me in on what happened, or am I just going to sit here in the dark the entire time? And are we going to eat breakfast anytime soon?"

"Such demanding isn't going to get you anywhere in life, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he passed him a ration pack. Anakin ripped the pack open whilst rolling his eyes.

Ahsoka began to retell the story. "... and the Separatists shot down our ship, and now we're stuck here until we can somehow get off this rock!" Ahsoka ended the retelling a few minutes later in a cheerful tone. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"How are your eyes not sore, Master? You've been rolling them like, every three seconds." Ahsoka teased.

"Very funny, Snips." he said snidely. "Hey, I think the meds are finally kicking in. It's about time." Anakin stood. "Where's the ship? Maybe I can fix it."

"No, Master. You sit." Ahsoka ordered. "I'll fix the ship. If I can." she added. Anakin sat back down.

"Anakin, do you think you can override the jamming of the commlinks, just so you and I and Ahsoka can communicate? If Ahsoka's going to leave, we have to have a way of contact." Obi-Wan asked, pulling his wrist comm off his armor.

"I can try." Anakin took the comm and fiddled with it for a few moments. "Got it. I put it on a secure channel too. Ahsoka, give me yours. I have to fix all of them." Ahsoka tossed hers to him. It didn't take long for Anakin to override the jamming on the remaining commlinks. Ahsoka took one of the survival packs and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be back at dusk." she said, then ducked out of the cave.

...

 _Aboard the_ Endeavor

Rex had rounded up what troops he could find while Plo Koon devised the rescue plan.

"I've collected the troops, General." Rex said, standing in front him at attention.

"At ease, Rex. Well done. We have assembled a cloaking device on one of the troop transports. Do you know about where the Generals' and Commander's ship went down?"

"Yes, sir. Here are the coordinates. They may not be exact, but they are close." Rex passed a datapad to Plo, who took it and pocketed it.

"Good job, Rex. Let's go tell our men."

...

 _I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Stuck

**_Stuck_**

Ahsoka's wrist comm beeped.

"Yes?" she asked. Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice sounded over her comm.

"Have you reached the ship?" he queried, a worried tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I can see it now. It doesn't look like the Seps have found it yet. There are no guards." Ahsoka replied as she rummaged in her survival pack for her goggles. "The wind's picking up, Master Kenobi. I think it might storm." Ahsoka tugged her goggles on over her eyes to keep the grit blowing in the wind out of them.

"Be careful, Ahsoka. If it appears to get too bad, start making your way back. Kenobi out."

Ahsoka sighed, then continued on. She slowed, and looked the ship over carefully as she neared closer, making absolutely sure there were no guards. Once she was sure, she approached and began to walk around the ship, inspecting it. Once she reached the front of it, she realized the horrible truth. They weren't getting off the planet.

The viewscreen was busted through; there was no way to fix it. Besides the many other damages, the viewscreen was the biggest deciding factor. Ahsoka sighed and keyed in Obi-Wan on her comm, this time turning it on hologram mode. He answered almost immediately. She pulled her goggles off so Kenobi could see her eyes.

"Master Kenobi, the viewscreen's busted through! I can't fix it, and besides that, there's a ton of other damage that we don't have the parts for!" Ahsoka exclaimed, her brow markings furrowing in dismay. Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Head back, Ahsoka. We'll have to find another way. We'll somehow-" suddenly, Obi-Wan's blue form whirled around. "Anakin?" he asked.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked, her brow furrowing further.

"Ahsoka, something happened with your Master. I need you back here ASAP. Kenobi out."

Ahsoka moved her goggles to cover her eyes again, and broke into a run, using the Force to propel herself faster. Her mind was raging with questions. _What happened with my Master? Is he okay? Is he even alive?!_ Ahsoka pushed the last thought out of her head.

"Of course he's alive! Don't be stupid!" she scolded herself out loud as she put on a fresh burst of speed. She was practically flying now, due to the amount of Force pressure she applied to herself to keep her running as quickly as possible. She suddenly skidded to a stop, almost missing the mouth of the cave. She dashed inside, and doubled over, trying to catch her breath. She fell, but before her head could make contact with the hard ground, strong hands caught her around the middle and hauled her upright.

She twisted around and looked up into the worried face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"That was very fast, young one." His hands released her waist, and Ahsoka moved away. She looked frantically around, her wild eyes settling on her Master, lying on the floor, eyes closed. That horrible thought she had thrown aside earlier rose again.

"Is - is he -?" Ahsoka couldn't even finish the question.

"Dead? No, no, he's just unconscious." Obi-Wan replied. He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her to her Master. She knelt beside him and reached out. Her fingers numbly parted his hair to expose his wound. She gasped at what she saw. She moved his hair back and looked up.

"It's infected." she stated flatly. Obi-Wan's hand met his face.

"What do we do now?" he asked, his voice muffled, due to his palm over his mouth.

"There's some ointment in the medpac, but I don't know how long it will last." Ahsoka started to poke around in the medpac. "What happened, anyway?" she asked as she withdrew a small packet. She ripped it open, then parted Anakin's hair once again.

"He was complaining of a headache, then he just crumpled." Obi-Wan watched as she squeezed the ointment out of the packet and onto her Master's head. She rubbed it in gently, causing a moan to come from Anakin's lips. Ahsoka pulled her hand back.

"Master?" she asked hesitantly. Anakin groaned.

"What?" he asked, without opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"Fine, Snips-s. Jus' fine." Anakin slurred, still keeping his eyes closed. Ahsoka pried one eyelid open with her forefinger. "Reall-my?" Anakin asked, batting her hand away with one of his own. He finally opened his eyes the tiniest fraction. "My hea' hurs." he complained, still slurring his words moving his hands to caress his wounded head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Master? Don't touch your head!" Ahsoka snipped, grabbing his hands and yanking them away from the wound. Anakin awoke fully at the quick movement. He yelped and said:

"I see your attitude hasn't changed much, _Snips._ " Anakin said dryly. "Watch the tone." he scolded, while rubbing his head.

"I'm serious, Master. I just put ointment on it. Your gash's infected." Ahsoka explained, pulling his hands away again.

"Is that why it hurt so much earlier?" Anakin asked.

"Probably. I think the ointment's helping now, though." Ahsoka said.

"Mm, yeah, it feels good. Cold. Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Here, Anakin." Kenobi stepped into his line of vision.

"Oh, okay." Anakin nodded, then began to probe his injury again.

"Master! Stop touching! Your head's infected, and if you keep touching it, it's gonna get even more infected!" Ahsoka scolded, finally losing her patience. She scowled at him whilst digging in the medpac. She produced a roll of cloth.

"You are _not_ tying me up." Anakin said, taking his hands off his head and tucking them under his bottom for "safe keeping".

"I'm thinking about it." Ahsoka snapped. She wrapped the cloth tightly around his head. "There. Maybe that will keep your hands out of it." Ahsoka stood and placed her hands on her hips. Anakin rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin scowled.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your Padawan. You just argue and argue and argue." Obi-Wan replied, pulling a ration pack out of a survival bag and tossing it to him. Anakin caught it. Obi-Wan pulled tow more ration packs out and tossed one to Ahsoka.

"We only have a day's worth of rations left." he noted grimly.

...

 _Aboard the cloaked troop transport ship._

"Trooper, land over there. I think I see the downed ship." Rex ordered, pointing to what looked like a twisted pile of wreckage.

"Right away, sir." the trooper landed near the crash site.

Rex peered out at the horizon.

 _Hang on, General Skywalker. We're coming._

...

 _For rereaders: I have been making subtle changes to clean up the story, jsyk in case you are confused._

 _Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, I am on my knees, begging for reviews!_


	5. Blind Faith

_Scavenger-Jedi-14 and Jee Zed of Mars get 100 virtual cookies each! They're the only ones to review! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I am on my knees!_

 ** _Blind Faith_**

"Spread out! They're most likely hiding in the rock formations!" General Plo Koon told his men, sweeping his arm over the landscape.

"Yessir!" the troops replied in unison.

"Rex, you're with me." Plo said, pointing to the trooper in the blue painted armor. "Try to get a communication open on a secure frequency. See if you can somehow contact Skywalker or Kenobi."

"Right away, sir." Rex said, turning his helmet comm on and running through the available frequencies. "General Skywalker, come in. This is CT-7567. I repeat, this is Captain Rex. Do you copy? General Kenobi? Anyone?" Rex sighed, then turned to Plo, shaking his head. "Negative, General. No response."

Plo sighed, a strange whoosh through his breath mask. He seemed to slip into a trance, legs spread shoulder width apart, not moving, breathing even and slow.

"There, General. They are over there." Plo said, pointing in the northern direction.

"Are you sure, sir. How can you tell?" Rex questioned.

"Never doubt the Force, Captain. Round up your men." General Koon ordered, straightening and taking a deep breath. "We move out, now."

"Yessir." Rex turned, removed his helmet, and stuck his fingers in his mouth. He let out a piercing whistle. The clones' heads turned quickly in his direction. Rex put his helmet back on. "General Koon has found them! Fall in!"

The clones quickly began to run towards him.

"Was that really necessary, Captain?" Plo said in a disapproving tone, rubbing an ear as he did so. Rex smiled beneath his helmet.

"Sorry, General. Just trying to lighten the mood." Rex smiled

...

Anakin tinkered with the comm units, trying desperately to somehow get past the jamming that was keeping them from contacting the Jedi Council on Coruscant. Ignoring the pain in his head, he pressed a few buttons on the comm, attempting to override the jamming. He was not making good progress, and the throbbing in his head and the growling in his stomach just broke his concentration no matter how hard he tried to keep it.

Ahsoka was catching up on some much needed rest, snoring softly. The poor Padawan was exhausted, from taking care of her Master at all hours. Obi-Wan sat in a light meditation, though it appeared he had fallen asleep. That _never_ happened. The strain of not enough sleep and lack of proper vitamins and nutrition had him exhausted as well.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said softly when he heard a small snuffling snore come from his former Master. Anakin received no answer. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin said more forcefully, tossing the comm link aside and moving to stand. Obi-Wan jerked awake.

"Hmm? What? I wasn't sleeping!" Obi-Wan rambled, standing up too quickly. He lost his balance and started to fall, but Anakin moved to catch him. After Obi-Wan regained his balance, Anakin released his hold on him. "Thanks." Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his mussed hair. "You shouldn't be up, though."

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't caught you, you'd be lying unconscious on the floor with a gash in _your_ head." Anakin said, though he was beginning to feel dizzy. He swayed, and Obi-Wan reached out to grasp his arm.

"You are going to sit down now, my old Padawan." Obi-Wan guided Anakin back down to the blanket he had originally been sitting on.

"Obi-Wan, my head is killing me." Anakin said, sitting down and resting his head between his knees.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I - I don't know what to do." Obi-Wan replied worriedly, kneeling beside him.

"Can - Can you g-get Ahs-s-soka?" Anakin choked out. "Ohhh." he groaned, moving to rub his head. Obi-Wan nodded numbly, standing and turning. He crossed the cave, and knelt by Ahsoka. Gently shaking her shoulder, he roused her awake.

"Ahsoka, your Master needs help. I - I don't know what to do." he told her, taking his hand off her shoulder. Ahsoka bolted upright.

"Whatsa matter?" she slurred, rubbing her eyes.

"Your Master needs help. He's asking for you."

Ahsoka hurriedly stood and crossed to her Master, who was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Master! Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"'S-s-oka?" Anakin asked, looking up. His eyes blurred and he couldn't make out who was in front of him.

"Yes, Master. I'm here. What do you need?" Ahsoka laid a hand on his shoulder.

"My h-head hurt-ts." Anakin said, blinking his eyes forcefully.

"I'll get some painkiller." Ahsoka pulled a package out of the medpac and held it out to him. "Here."

"Okay, c-can I-I hav-ve it?" Anakin asked. Still blinking his eyes, he held out his hand. Ahsoka's brow markings furrowed.

"Master, it's right here." Ahsoka placed it in his hand. Anakin realized blinking wasn't helping.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said in realization, "I can't see."


	6. At Last

_**At Last**_

"You - you - what?" Ahsoka stuttered, shocked.

"I. Can't. See." Anakin said, enunciating his words. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Behind her, Obi-Wan gasped.

"What do you mean, you can't see?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I mean, _I can't see._ What do you people not understand?" Anakin asked irritably, pulling the bandage off and rubbing his head.

"Master, _do not touch your head!_ Do you _have_ a death wish?" Ahsoka scolded, smacking her Master's hands.

"Hey!" Anakin reprimanded, jerking his hands away. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and replaced the bandage.

"Somehow we have to get a communication back to Coruscant!" Obi-Wan exclaimed while pacing the floor and stroking his beard intently. Anakin's sightless eyes roamed the cave and settled on Obi-Wan.

"Stop pacing, Master." Anakin said.

"How do you know I'm pacing? You're blind!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, pausing.

"I can hear you and your Force signature is all - swirly." Anakin replied before another pulse of pain ripped through his head. He groaned and placed his head between his knees. Another throb coursed through and a headache started behind his sightless eyes. "I - I c-can't t-take i-it anym-more." Anakin slumped over and fell unconscious.

"Master Kenobi, this isn't good!" Ahsoka said, bending over her Master and laying a hand flat on his head.

"I know. I don't know what to do. There are no more rations. How are we doing on med supplies?"

"We're running low." Ahsoka replied grimly. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, so he changed the subject.

"What did you do to your head?" he asked, pointing at the scrape on her forehead.

"Oh, that? I think I bashed it when Master Skywalker pushed me down."

"You had better tend to that, or it will get infected." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Right." Ahsoka turned to the medpac, but her head suddenly snapped up and around to look at the cave entrance. It was dark, so she couldn't see, but she could hear footsteps. "Master, I think the Seps have found us."

...

"Rex, they're in that cave. I can sense it." Plo Koon said, pointing to a nearby cavern.

"Yeah, and I can see firelight." Rex said, flicking on the glow rods that were connected to either side of his helmet. The other troops followed suit. Rex pushed ahead, in front of Plo. "General Skywalker! Are you there?"

...

"No, it's Rex!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Ahsoka leapt to her feet.

"Rex! Rex! We're here!" she shouted, running to the mouth of the cave, waving her arms frantically. Rex spotted her and ran to meet her.

"Commander Tano!" he shouted. "Where are Generals Skywalker and Kenobi?" he asked.

"In the cave. Master Skywalker is unconscious. We have to get him back to Coruscant or he will - " Ahsoka trailed off, not wanting to say _die._ Rex knew what she meant however. Plo Koon arrived, the rest of the troops hot on his heels. Ahsoka looked at him. "Master Plo!" she shouted, running and slamming into his chest, giving him a big hug.

Plo chuckled. "Hello, Little 'Soka." he returned the embrace, then released her. "We have to get out of here now. Where's you Master?"

"Right here, Master Plo." Obi-Wan emerged from the cave, Anakin in his arms. The trooper transport landed nearby; Rex had called it in a few minutes earlier. Kenobi walked to the transport and boarded, Ahsoka and the rest following quickly after him. Once inside, Obi-Wan flicked a finger, and a collapsible bench folded down from the wall. He placed Anakin on it, then shook out his cramped arms.

A few minutes later, the transport had risen into the air and was flying toward the Jedi cruiser _Endeavor._ The transport docked quickly, and Rex gave to okay to jump to hyperspace. Anakin was whisked down to the medbay, where his stitches were removed and he was placed in the on-board bacta tank. Ahsoka's scrape was tended to and bandaged with a bacta patch, and everyone was given a chance to shower and a fresh change of clothes.

They came out of hyperspace sometime later, and Anakin was pulled from the bacta. The gash on his head was fully healed. The only remnant was a thin scar, which could easily be hidden by his hair. As for his eyesight, he would have to undergo surgery to fix the problem. Anakin coughed and came awake. He opened his sightless eyes, only to remember he couldn't see.

"Ahsoka?" he called out. Ahsoka leapt from her spot on the floor and ran to him.

"Master?"

"Ahsoka, where are we?"

"Currently aboard the _Endeavor_. We just came out of hyperspace and are about to board a transport down to the Jedi Temple."

"So we were rescued, I presume?"

"Yes. Master Plo and Rex found us."

"Why can't I see?"

"You got a piece of a clanker stuck in your head, which caused brain trauma, which caused temporary blindness. Once we get to the Temple, you'll be put into surgery to fix it."

"Wonderful." Anakin said sarcastically. Obi-Wan popped his head into the medbay.

"Time to go." he said. Ahsoka took hold of her Master's arm and guided him out of the medbay. They boarded the transport and entered Coruscant's atmosphere.

...

 _Well, they finally got rescued. Please leave a review?_


	7. Blind No Longer

_Sorry for the wait. I had exams, but now, I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL! I'm serious, I finished school. Wellllllllllllllllllllllll, I actually have half a module left in biology, but that'll take me only half a week to finish. Otherwise, I am completely done. Anyway, you don't wanna hear about my life. You wanna read the last chapter._

 _Onwards!_

 _ **Blind No Longer**_

The transport landed outside the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka guided her sightless Master out of the ship, and they were immediately met by a team of medics.

"Hey! Get off! I'm fine!" Anakin swatted blindly at the Healers that swarmed around him. "My Padawan can get me to the Healing ward!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out. "Ahsoka? A little help please?"

Ahsoka reached and placed her smaller hand in his larger one. Anakin squeezed her fingers tightly as Ahsoka guided him out of the fray, Healers hot on their heels.

"Get away!" Anakin shouted forcefully. The Healers backed off. Obi-Wan shook his head and chuckled as he watched the pair go, Ahsoka blushing in her embarrassment as her Master swatted at the Healers and shouted. He followed some distance behind them, still laughing.

...

Anakin was undergoing surgery. Ahsoka waited in an empty hospital room, which was to be Anakin's once he came out of surgery, Obi-Wan at her side. Both sat silently, Obi-Wan in a light meditation, Ahsoka on the verge of sleep. After days of very little food and even less sleep, she was on the verge of just crashing. Finally, she slipped into a peaceful sleep, going boneless and falling towards the floor. Obi-Wan snapped back into the present just in time to break her fall. Ahsoka remained blissfully unaware, though she did subconsciously wrap her hand around one of his own.

Obi-Wan smiled and positioned her so that her body was curled in her chair, her head resting in his lap. Their fingers remained locked together, due to Ahsoka's tight grip. Soon after, Obi-Wan's lids grew heavy and he closed his eyes, promising himself he would reopen them in a few minutes. That promise was promptly broken. Obi-Wan awoke half an hour later to Anakin's taunting voice.

"Snips, ohhhhhh, Snips!" he teased, drawing out each word in a teasing tone. He was sitting in a hospital bed, clothed in a white gown and had a bandage wrapped around his eyes. Though the bandage was blocking his hopefully restored vision, he could sense his Padawan's Force-aura, resting tranquilly.

"Anakin, she's out cold. She won't be waking up anytime soon." Obi-Wan spoke up softly, as to not disturb the slumbering Padawan in his lap.

"I wanna see her, Obi-Wan. I wanna see you." Anakin replied, a hint of - sadness? - in his voice. Obi-Wan started a reply, but a Healer entered at that moment, breaking the conversation. "Healer, can we get this ridiculous _thing_ off my eyes now?" Anakin asked, biting his lip nervously. That was unusual. But Anakin just wanted to see again _so_ bad.

"Yes." the Healer answered, moving towards him. She slowly unwrapped the bandage. As the layers were unwound, the light seeped through, brightening Anakin's world out of the darkness it had previously occupied. The last of the wrappings fell away. Anakin blinked.

"I -I can see!" he shouted joyously, throwing his arms into the air in triumph. Anakins's eyes roamed the room, taking it all in. His eyes settled on his former Master and his sleeping Padawan. He smiled, and his eyes held that striking cobalt spark once more.

Obi-wan smiled. "Not so loud, Anakin. You'll wake her." Obi-Wan admonished, though his heart wasn't in the scolding.

"I want to wake her, Master. I need to see her eyes." Anakin said, pushing himself to sit straighter. Obi-Wan sighed, but squeezed the young Togruta's hand that had still not let go of his own. Ahsoka groaned and sniffled, letting out a small snore. Her eyes remained closed.

"Young one." Obi-Wan said softly, giving her hand another squeeze. Ahsoka groaned again and refused to wake. Suddenly, a towel came flying out of nowhere and smacked her in the face. She bolted upright, cracking her head off Obi-Wan's chin as she went.

"Ow!" Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exclaimed in unison. Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan threw a mock glare at him, still nursing his chin.

"What?" Anakin asked through laughter. Obi-Wan glared harder. Anakin looked over to his apprentice, rubbing her the back of her head, where she was certain a bruise had started to form. His eyes lit up. "Ahsoka!" he shouted joyously, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and jumping up. Ahsoka's eyes lit up as she leapt up. Master and Padawan met in the middle. Anakin swept her up into a hug. Because of his height, he lifted her right off her feet. He set her down after spinning around a couple of times.

"Hey, Skyguy." she said.

"Hey, Snips. I thought I'd never see you again. Literally." Anakin said. Everyone laughed at that comment. Anakin set his hands on his Padawan's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "It's good to see you." he pulled her into a hug again. Ahsoka felt tears brimming. She couldn't stop them from falling and soaking her Master's tunic.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Anakin soothed as Ahsoka's shoulders shook.

"I, I t-thought -" Ahsoka began, but Anakin cut her off.

"It's okay," Anakin said quietly, hugging her tighter. "I'm alright, Snips."

"Hey, can I get one of those too?" Obi-Wan asked, walking to the pair.

"Sure." Anakin released Ahsoka after patting her back reassuringly and embraced Obi-Wan. "It's good to see you too."

"Thanks." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Now that we're all together, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Anakin exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Moments later, Anakin had changed to a simple tunic and trousers, but left his feet bare.

Ahsoka walked at his side, Obi-Wan at his other. Anakin eyes were bright and sparkling as he communicated a silent plan to Obi-Wan through their old Master-Padawan bond. Obi-Wan smiled then moved around behind Ahsoka.

Grasping her by the hips, he boosted her up behind her Master. Ahsoka squeaked in surprise. Anakin hooked his arms through her legs, and Ahsoka instinctively wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"A piggy-back ride, Master?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"Yep. You look exhausted." Anakin laughed. Though she felt she was too old to be carried like this (sixteen!), she didn't object, only rested her chin on his newly healed head, tousling his hair.

"Master?"

"Hmmm?"

I'm glad you're alright."

"Oh, believe me, Snips. I am too."

…

 _So, Jee Zed of Mars, I changed the ending for you, in case you decide to reread this! Hope everyone enjoyed!_


End file.
